Since a glass sheet with an antireflection film has a high transmittance, the application thereof to various fields can be expected. The glass sheet with an antireflection film is configured by arranging a laminated film on at least one surface of a glass sheet. By properly selecting respective layers configuring the laminated film, a light reflection-reducing effect can be obtained, and thereby a glass sheet with an antireflection film having a high transmittance can be obtained.
In such a glass sheet with an antireflection film, for example, in the case where heating is performed in a strengthening step or a later processing step of the glass sheet after film formation of the antireflection film, there arise problems of a change in color tint of the antireflection film, a decrease in transmittance, an increase in haze, and the like. Thus, there has been a problem that it is difficult to obtain a glass sheet with an antireflection film having a preferable appearance performance.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, it is described to suppress crack occurrence at the time of heating by using a monolayer film of a titanium oxynitride layer, a laminated film containing a titanium oxynitride layer and a zirconium oxide layer, or a laminated film containing a titanium oxynitride layer and a zirconium oxide layer, as a high refractive index film on a glass sheet.
However, for further use in various use applications in future, there has been desired a glass sheet with an antireflection film having a better appearance performance than before.